evokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dread Empress
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 4,500 gem reward. Quests Quest 25 grind results * Legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 21%) * Heroic cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 1%) * 78 gems (probability 2%) * 1291 gold (probability 1%) * For the Horde token (probability 1%) * Imperatrix token (probability 4%) Booster composition Story Evoker: The orcs are massing. We should find out why. The village has grown into a fortified city teeming with orcs. Evoker: Only spiders seem to live by this mountain. Maybe we can sneak past the orc patrols. Gasher: Ah, but the spiders are my friends! Boss Fight 1: Gasher Evoker: Catch him before he can sound the alarm! Got him -- he won't be telling any tales now. Boss Fight 2: Gasher Evoker: Let's go through the swamp. That way we can avoid the watchtowers. Yuck, I think I'd prefer the watchtowers. Boss Fight 3: Bog Yeti Gasher: You think because you killed me, I'll give up? Evoker: ... Actually, yes. Gasher: The Empress has defeated death. Boss Fight 4: Gasher Evoker: So the orcs have a new necromancer-queen? Witch: Necromancy? Nothing so crude, human. Boss Fight 5: Skullsplitter Evoker: Rats, they've spotted us. Boss Fight 6: Smasher+ Evoker: That pointy-nosed witch looks familiar. Witch: Maybe you saw me in your dreams. And by the way: it's Empress Gruoch to you. Boss Fight 7: Guruk the Destroyer Evoker: What is that terrible smell? Goblin Cook: My secret recipe! It just needs a pinch of ground evoker! Boss Fight 8: Goblin Cook++ Guardian of Time: Evoker! Thank the Gods you have come! Evoker: What's the Guardian of Time doing here? Guardian of Time: Together we can avert disaster. Boss Fight 9: Goblin Cook++ Evoker: The Guardian wants to help us? Suspicious. Guardian of Time: Gruoch has stolen the Thief of Time. Evoker: I knew I remembered her from somewhere! Boss Fight 10: War Tattooist++ War Tattooist: My people are few and scattered now... But long ago we were many and mighty. The Empress will bring back our days of glory. Boss Fight 11: War Tattooist++ Warg Rider: My beast and I will feast upon your bones! Boss Fight 12: Warg Rider++ Evoker: That was a Warg Rider! But wargs are extinct! Guardian of Time: Gruoch is summoning orcs from all of time. Boss Fight 13: Warg Rider++ Guardian of Time: All the orcs there ever were, or will be... ...fight under her banner. Boss Fight 14: Wolf Beast++ Guardian of Time: It isn't as bad as it sounds, however. Evoker: Thank the Gods! Guardian of Time: They'll probably kill all the elves first. Evoker: ... Boss Fight 15: Devourer++ Guardian of Time: Her primitive grasp of Time is the true danger. Evoker: How so? Boss Fight 16: Bloodsoaked Totem++ Guardian of Time: Do you know the story of the First & Last War? Bone Oracle: Dragons & demons once waged eternal war. Evoker: Whoa, deja vu! Boss Fight 17: Bloodsoaked Totem++ Guardian of Time: The Gods forced them to swear an oath: Peace for a thousand thousand years. Boss Fight 18: Bloodsoaked Totem+++ Guardian of Time: Into this peace were born the Young Tribes: Dwarves, orcs, and the rest. Boss Fight 19: Tulzakk Bone Grinder+++ Goblin Patriarch: Hahahahaha! Soon, you will... Guardian of Time: Each orc that Gruoch drags from the past... ...consumes years of the future. Boss Fight 20: Goblin Patriarch+++ Goblin Patriarch: Ahem. I said: Hahaha! Soon, you will taste... Guardian of Time: Before Gruoch's horde is complete... Our thousand thousand years will be exhausted. Boss Fight 21: Goblin Patriarch+++ Goblin Patriarch: Excuse me... I feel you aren't taking me seriously. Evoker: He's right. Guardian, let him speak, ok? Goblin Patriarch: Hahahahaha! Soon, you will taste my wrath! Evoker: There, are you happy now, goblin? Boss Fight 22: Goblin Patriarch+++ Gruoch: Dwarves are cowards! Let the Last War come! By then we orcs will be strong enough... ...to defeat dragons and demons combined! Boss Fight 23: Voodoo Witch+++ Evoker: Orcs! Dwarves! You're both crazy! The only one worthy of the Thief of Time... ...is you, Evoker! Boss Fight 24: Voodoo Witch+++ Guardian of Time: No! You are nothing! Give me the Thief! Gruoch: Fools! Only I have the will to wield its power! Thief of Time: I am my own creature. I will serve no master. Time of Reckoning: Voodoo Witch+++ The Thief slips into a fold in time, vanishing as if it had never been. One by one, the orcs return to their own times. The horde is broken. History Dread Empress was opened in the following periods: # Mid-July to August 11, 2015 # February 22 - March 7, 2016 # June 13 - June 27, 2016 # September 5 - September 19, 2016 # March 6 - March 13, 2017 # May 7 - May 14, 2018 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # What is the exact date Dread Empress was first opened? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!